fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saerys Velaryon
"Am I doing the right thing? Helping these people who have lived never knowing of my existence?" - Saerys to Unknown "Saerys ‘Silverflower’ Velaryon is the only living daughter of Laena Celtigar and Jacarys Velaryon, and cousin to Jaehera Velaryon, Tigran Velaryon, and Daenera Velaryon. Background Saerys was born in 382AC, far from Westeros, in the free city of Volantis. During her childhood years, she was raised closely under the protection of her parents and was taught strictly under the tutelage of various maesters, learning both the Common Tongue and High Valyrian. As she grew older, Saerys had taken a shine to horseback riding and reading, spending her days about the gardens riding the families mares and stallions around carefully carved paths and by small streams and rivers. Occasionally she would get lost, though it never took long to find her among the trees. By the time she was an adolescent, Saerys studies from the maesters turned to more matters of marriage, being taught from older women the ways of court and manners. She was always distracted during these lessons however by daydreaming of other topics. She longed to see the rest of the world outside the darkened walls of the city, wanting to feel the cool sand under her fingertips, and the cold winds on her face. But her parents would never let her at first, believing the rest of the world far too dangerous. It wasn't until she was older that they relaxed their stance somewhat, allowing her to depart with the Valyrian League as long as her safety was assured. These plans did not go entirely through, however, as after some political whispers had reached across the Narrow Sea, Saerys was sent an urgent letter to sail to Westeros in order to be with the safety of her relatives whom were hiding in The Vale after being cast out of the Crownlands. Current Events The ship docks at the port of Gulltown, with Saerys arriving in a graceful manner. She is greeted by her cousin Tigran, who is shocked at not just meeting a relative from across the Narrow Sea, but by the girl's beauty as well. He informs her that an assassin was thought to be responsible for the death of the ailing Targaryen King, as well of dozens of others with poison in a mass murder. Supposedly the assassin claimed to be from the newly formed Ghiscari Empire.Tigran also informed her that Gulltown is led by Lord Grafton, and that his sister Velena leads their House. Nonetheless, he does not suspect her of causing any harm. Personality She is a sweet, loyal, and caring to those she trusts, especially those who she considers family or longtime friends. Saerys is also bound to be temperamental, cautious, and stubborn. She possesses the skills of sewing, singing, horseback Riding, literature, and diplomacy. Her current duties are representing her own interests and ambitions as well as those of her House. She dislikes disloyalty and bitter food, and had somewhat of a disadvantage by being overly trusting at times. Nyrea shows her positive traits to those who are kind to her, but her stubbornness does show when being given a wide variety of options in a situation. Appearance Saerys stands at 5'2, with a petite and lean hourglass frame, pale skin, silvery platinum hair, and striking violet eyes. With her small youthful face, she is regarded as looking younger than her age, as well as being beautiful by both men and women alike. Abilities Resistance to Heat - Saerys has a tolerance for higher temperatures compared to the regular person, though it is unknown how much this resistance extends for. Titles Lady - A formal title given to her at birth, it is an indicator of her status within the Velaryon Household. Silverflower- More of a nickname, she was given it based on her fragile like appearance. Relationships (TBD) Quotes (TBD) Category:RP Characters